It's all my fault
by LolaFanfic
Summary: 16 year old Lola is new to town. What is she hiding and why is she so scared? will miss mason be able to help her? Will she discover what's happening behind closed doors? Warning.. domestic violence/abuse.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lola. I'm 5'5, 105 pounds and have just moved to Rochdale. I look like your average 16 year old girl. I'm beginning year 12 at Waterloo Road tomorrow. I don't know how i feel. I've heard a lot of things about that school, I just want to keep my head down and be invisible. That's how i've always been. I didn't want to move from London. I was happy there. Well as happy as i could be. You see I've never got on with my family. Well it's not really a family. It's just me and Dad. Mum died when i was 6. Dad never moved on. He's always blamed me. She was going out to get me some cereal at the time. I remember we'd run out and I told her I would be fine with toast, but she insisted, the shop was only round the corner. Mum always loved helping people. She got hit by a car on the way there, apparently she died on impact, but that doesn't really make me feel any better. She looked a lot like me, or so I'm told. Dad got rid of all the pictures, says the memories hurt too much. I think that's why he gets so angry sometimes, i remind him of mum. We both share the same long straight brown hair, right down to our lower backs. She had deep green eyes like me, i miss her a lot. I'm scared about starting school, i just wish we could go back to normal. I wish i could be a better daughter, maybe then dad would love me.


	2. Chapter 2

had a row with dad this morning. I was so nervous about school that i didn't look where i was going and knocked a glass off the counter. I've learnt my lesson now. He doesn't mean to hurt me, i'm just so clumsy. I'm going to be late for school now. His ring cut my lip when he slapped me. It's already started swelling. I've put concealer on it but a bruise is starting to form. I'll have to just think of a good excuse or keep my head down. Yeah that'll work.

By the time i get to school it's 9.30. great 30 minutes late. I walk into the office and tell the woman my name. She's pretty and smiles at me and tells me to call her janeece. I smile and sit down. Maybe this school isn't too bad.

"Lola Jones?" says a pretty woman short brown hair. I nod. My mouths gone dry, dad calls me by my full name when im angry. I hope ive done nothing wrong.

~~~~~~~~Miss Mason POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I noticed the change in the atmosphere as soon as i said her name, the girls head shot up and stared at me in fear, her skin went deathly pale. After a second she regained herself and it was almost as if nothing had happened as she stood up and followed me into her office.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of the day and i was walking home from school when i realised my phone was still switched off.

Oh god. I thought as i saw 10 missed calls from Dad. I quickly realised i was in trouble and started running home.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY WERENT YOU ANSWERING YOURE PHONE?!" he screams as soon as i enter the house.

"su...sorry." i stutter as i take in the kitchen. There are 2 empty bottles of wine on the top and the place is a mess.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. YOU'RE USELESS. CANT EVEN USE A BLOODY PHONE. I'LL TEACH YOU NEVER TO IGNORE ME AGAIN". He screams as his knee collides with my stomach. I fall to the floor winded, gasping for air as his foot collides with my ribs again and again. He grabs my wrists and pulls me to my feet, i know that they'll bruise now. Great, that means another week of long sleeves. I thought it was over when i feel his fist collide with my jaw. That's a first. It shocked me. Hes never touched my face, too scared someone will notice. I guess his inhibitions are down after all the alcohol as he hits me again, this time smacking my eye and nose. I feel blood trickling down my face and into my mouth as he throws one last punch knocking me unconscious and alone on the cold wooden floor.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 5.30. i guess i was knocked out because my head is throbbing and dad is no where to be seen. I guess he went out again. He goes out a lot now. I guess its because im a terrible person, i wouldn't want to be around me either. I did kill my mum. I've ben told that for the last 10 years. It must be true.

I stumble into the bathroom and lock the door. I take off my bloody clothes and exam myself in the mirror. Damn. My body is bruised and broken. Literally. My ribs are swollen and have gone a nasty black and blue. My stomach is a mix of yellow and blue from new and old injuries. But my face is the worse. I have two huge black eyes and my lip is fat and swollen. There's a cut above my left eyebrow from his wedding ring. How Ironic. A thing of love used for hatred and destruction. I step into the boiling hot shower hoping it will fix some of the damage and i watch as the blood is washed from me and down the drain. After an hour i step out and dry my hair, keeping it down to cover my eyes and i've put so much makeup on i look like an orange. But it's better than anyone getting suspicious. It's 7.30 when i hear the front door slam shut. I know dads angry, so i slip down the corridor and out the back door before he can find me. I start walking to school, no one will be in this early, so i decide to catch up on all my missed homework. Teachers just don't understand.


	5. Chapter 5

The school was locked when i arrived so i sat down under the tree on the field. You can see the whole school from here. I pulled out my school book and started on my art project, i was mid drawing when i saw a drop of blood on my folder. Shit i though trying to wipe it away. My nose had started bleeding.. quite heavily, i think it might be broken. As if that wasn't bad enough it suddenly started pouring with rain. Fumbling with my folder i shoved everything back into my bag and ran for the school. The door was unlocked now but the school was still empty. I ran to the girls toilets and looked in th mirror. My make up had run all over my face, thinking i would be better starting a fresh i rinsed my makeup off. Looking in the mirror i began crying. My chestnut hair was soaking and flat against my pale skin. My face looked gaunt and my whole body looked weak. Id lost so much weight recently. Too much. Theres just never any food in, and i don't get given money. I pretty much just eat the spare food of my friends. But what scared me the most was my face. My eyes were black and bruised and my lip and nose were black from being hit. I pulled my bag up onto the sink to get my makeup. "Oh my god. No.. please be here" i began crying, remembering id left it in my house before running out. I began crying, i must have been louder than i thought because suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hello, this is miss mason, is everything okay in here?"


End file.
